


and it wants out to play

by flyingkageyama



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cheating, Choking, Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkageyama/pseuds/flyingkageyama
Summary: A story in which Kerry gives V a gift after a good dicking that Johnny uses on him.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 18
Kudos: 181





	and it wants out to play

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have the game since I have a standard ps4 rip, so some of the details might be incorrect, and some I changed around.  
> 

There’s something dark about Silverhand, V could tell. Ever since that fucker was put into his head, he could feel the shroud of something dark and heavy beginning to slowly wash over him and weigh him down. 

“Only a few weeks left, V,” Johnny reminds him. He gets on his last nerve with his constant materializing in and out whenever he pleases, but to have him constantly remind V of his uncertain future sets a pit of dread in his stomach.

V doesn’t need a walking talking alarm clock.

“I don’t need an alarm clock,” V says, not taking his eyes off the road. And that must have been enough to shut him up for the rest of the drive because when he looks over, the passenger seat is empty. 

V doesn’t like thinking about his future, even though it’s his number one priority. So he distracts himself. Some of his favorite kinds being hacking, shooting, and fucking. Kerry is his favorite type of distraction because he sometimes can encompass all three. 

He also likes him because seeing the two of them together pisses off Johnny. He still can’t tell if it's from jealousy or annoyance, and even if it was one of the two, he wouldn’t be able to tell who it’s directed at. He heard the rumors, but he also saw the looks that Johnny would send him or other people. Most of the looks were directed at the people who hurt V. That angry look in his eyes would make V shiver. 

Kerry’s waiting outside for him when he pulls to his place, poised against the wall in a way that makes V’s stomach flip. 

Johnny shows himself to V again when he’s walking up to Kerry, “if it isn’t the two lovebirds,” he sneers when he materializes beside of Kerry to lean against a wall. 

V ignores him for a second to smile at Kerry before pressing forward for a slow kiss. He cuts his eyes over to Johnny and holds his gaze, satisfaction curling in him at the pissy look Johnny gives him. 

They both stumble their way inside, leaving behind a pile of clothes in their wake. V almost feels dizzy with excitement when his back hits Kerry’s bed, his head nearly spinning when Kerry pushes his tongue into his mouth. V loves Kerry’s tongue, and he loves how Kerry is so willing to use it on him.

They’re both naked except for the chains that dangle from Kerry’s neck as he kisses down V’s body. He shivers as the cool metal rubs against his heated skin. V whimpers when Kerry completely ignores his hard cock resting against his stomach, and throws his head back in frustration onto Kerry’s expensively soft pillows. 

“Patience, baby,” Kerry says into the sensitive flesh of his inter thighs, “no need to be a brat,” he nips softly at each thigh before soothing it over with a lick of his tongue. Kerry cups the back of V’s thighs in two callused, warm hands before lifting them up, nearly folding V in half. 

V bites into the pillow at the first lick of Kerry’s tongue on his hole. His first few licks were long and slow before he tightened his grip on the warm skin he was holding before jabbing his tongue forward to fuck V with the wet muscle. 

V’s hand tangling in Kerry’s bright hair pushed the older man deeper into his hole, and his thigh quivered at the rough feel of Kerry’s stubble against his sensitive skin. 

Kerry pulled back with a wet, filthy noise that made V blush hotly. He could already anticipate Kerry’s next move and grabbed one of the pillows surrounding him. Kerry pressed a soft kiss on one his legs before lowering them both to the bed. He grabbed the pillow quickly and placed it under V’s hips.

Kerry was on him in a flash, kissing him deeply and swallowing up his moan when their tongues met. V loved getting fingered almost as much as he loved getting eaten out, and the feel of Kerry’s finger circling his hole made him jolt. 

“Lube,” he murmured when he pulled away, and he smiled at Kerry’s huff. 

“You don’t think I got you wet enough?” 

“Christ,” V heard Johnny exclaim under his breath from somewhere near him. He covered his face with one of his arms to hide his laughter. The click of the lube cap was loud in his ears when it opened and closed, and the wet sound of it coating Kerry’s fingers made his stomach burn. 

A now wet finger circled his hole, the slick combining with Kerry’s cooling saliva. He moaned when Kerry’s long finger pressed in, not stopping until it was all the way in. He moved the arm covering his face to cup the back of Kerry’s neck and pull him down into a kiss. They kissed lazily as Kerry fingered him open. When Kerry finally deemed him ready, three wet fingers left his hole and he was left shaking from the occasional brush over his prostate. 

V felt a sudden shyness go through him as Kerry watched him with heated eyes as he slicked up his cock, “hurry up, old man,” V called, wrapping his legs around Kerry’s waist to bring him closer.

“You would be wining about it later if we didn’t take our time,” Kerry said, laughing softly when V rolled his eyes. They groaned in unison as Kerry pushed in, his thick cock opening V up more than his fingers could have.

V dug the heels of his feet into Kerry’s back and pulled the older man closer. He kissed up his neck, tasting the salt of his sweat on his tongue. It wasn’t like they barely fucked, but it was always an adjustment for V to take in Kerry. He doubts he would ever actually tell Kerry how big he felt inside him. His ego was already big enough. 

This was always V’s favorite part. Well, other than the orgasm. He loved the press and friction of their skin, loved the soft puffs of Kerry’s breath on his neck while he was waiting, and he loved the way Kerry would kiss him softly before he began. It almost felt like an early apology for how hard of a fucking he was about to receive. 

V pulled him as close as they could get, their chests pressing together tightly with his hard cock caught in between their stomachs. 

“You know I can’t move like this,” Kerry wheezed, and V sighed, loosening his grip while relaxing into the bed. V couldn’t be bothered to do more work than what was needed when it came time to him being fucked. He deserves it after putting up with Johnny all day.

“Kerry doesn’t like clingy, V.”

Speak of the fucking devil. 

V turned his head to where he could hear Johnny talking. He was sat out against the door to Kerry’s balcony, lazily palming his groin with his flesh hand. V glared at him when he looked up to see Johnny smirking at him. He wanted to open his mouth to tell him off, but the only thing that came out was a loud groan as Kerry pulled out only to swiftly push back in. 

There was a dark look in Johnny’s eyes when their eyes met again, and V turned away, fearful of what might come out of his mouth if he kept looking at him. He couldn’t deny some fucked up part of him was attracted to Johnny, but he cared deeply for Kerry. He focused on the pleasure slowly building at the base of his spine with each roll of Kerry’s hips. 

Kerry’s face scrunched up in ecstasy was one of his favorite looks he had seen in the short time he has known the older man. Knowing that was the one causing the half lidded droop of his eyes made him go crazy.

The almost cruel push to his prostate by Kerry’s cock had him throwing his head back with a loud moan, “F-fuck,” he cried when Kerry bit harshly at his neck, licking and sucking at the spot to leave a dark mark when he pulled away. 

“Mine,” he said darkly into his ear, his hands tightening into a bruising grip on his hips. V suspected because of his management and the situation with Johnny led to him always muttering that word in his ears. He finally had something his management couldn’t control, but Johnny was a different story.

“Is he watching?” Kerry asked, grinding his cock into V.

“Yeah,” V breathed.

Kerry leaned down to pull him into a rough kiss, “you think he wants you in the same way that I do? Do you think it drives him crazy knowing he can’t have you,” he said when he pulled back, emphasizing his last three words with three sharp thrusts. 

V came with a loud cry, and Kerry soon joined him. He thrust into his oversensitive body and came with a gruff moan. V shivered at the hot throb of the cock inside of him, he hated the mess but the feel of Kerry’s come dripping out of his hole made him blush. 

Kerry collapsed down beside of V, the both of them panting for breath. V felt sticky and messy, but a good sticky and messy as he closed his eyes. He was on the edge of sleep when he felt one of Kerry’s tattooed arms wrap around him, pulling him onto his chest. 

“You make me feel young again, kid,” Kerry pressed a kiss onto his temple.

V chuckled softly against his chest.

“I’ve got something I want to give you,” Kerry said, a nervous edge to his voice that made V nervous. 

He was reluctant to get out of bed, but he pulled himself up so Kerry could move out from under him. V smiled softly to himself as he watched Kerry pull on the same robe he was wearing when they first met. He was only slightly jealous that Kerry hadn’t bought him one yet.

He found his underwear laying on the floor near the bed, and the shirt he was wearing was only a few steps away. His heart began to pound as he followed Kerry out of his bedroom and into his living room where a long case was laid out on the table in front of his couch. He held his breath as he stood in front of it and jumped when Kerry’s hand came to lay on the small of his back. 

“Open it,” Kerry whispered into his ear. 

V flipped the lid open and his eyes widened at what he saw, “is this-” he turned to face Kerry.

“Johnny’s arm,” Kerry finished. “I don’t know if it’s a replica or the real thing,” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was a replica, we got a lot of weird gifts back then,” he chuckled and shook his head softly, “I know it might be weird but I was thinking maybe this could help you get rid of him faster.” Kerry looked nervous, nervous of what V was going to say next. 

V pecked him softly on the lips, “thank you, Kerry. Maybe this’ll help the both of us,” he whispered.

Johnny materialized in front of the case, “V, tell Kerry that he just hurt my feelings,” Johnny said, pressing a hand over his heart in a mocking gesture. 

“I should go back to my place, try and figure this thing out,” V said, pulling away from Kerry. He turned away from the older man, trying to ignore the look of disappointment that flashed in his eyes. 

Kerry was leaned against the door when he finished retrieving his clothes and putting them back on, the case propped beside of him. The case was lighter than V expected when he picked it up. It made his skin prickle knowing what was laid inside. He couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to actually touch it when he got home. 

“You’re really going to make me sit in the back?” Johnny asked when they made it out to his car and he placed the case in the passenger seat. 

“The trunk is also an option,” V muttered under his breath, loud enough that Johnny would hear. 

Kerry was waiting for him when he crossed back to the driver’s side and grabbed him by the hips when he was close enough, “I bet you would’ve been my hot little groupie back when we were touring,” he pressed him into the door. 

“Yeah? I would’ve given you one of those weird gifts you were talking about,” V kissed the smile from his lips, pulling away before it could deepen, much to Kerry’s noise of dismay. He had to forcefully pull himself into his car before he decided to go back inside with the older man. 

V didn’t see or hear Johnny until he got home and he popped up beside of him when he opened the case. That familiar sense of dread was filling up his stomach. His hands shook as he reached forward to pick it up out of the case. It was cool to the touch when he ran his hand down it, being carful on the spike sticking from the elbow.

“Think it’s the real thing?” V asked, not taking his eyes off of it.

“Put it on,” Johnny said, not answering his question.

V swallowed, his heart heart beating loudly in his ears. It would be so easy to slide his arm into it and let it mold into his cyberware.

“You heard what Kerry said. This could help you learn more,” Johnny said darkly.

V could hear a hiss when his arm slid into place with the new one, Kerry’s words echoing throughout his head. Then his arm went numb. 

He was about to panic until the fingers began to move, not realizing until it was too late that it wasn’t on his own accord. 

In a flash the arm jerked towards him and the hand wrapped around his throat in a tight grip. “I knew those fuckers got rid of my body by strewing the pieces everywhere, I’m just glad that the most important piece ended up with _you_ ,” Johnny said, now standing between the open space the table the empty box sat on and the couch V was sitting on. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” V questioned, trying to pry the hand away with the one he could control. 

“Go get on the bed, V.”

V’s eyes widened. His frantic fight to loosen the grip only made them tighten further, cutting off his air supply. 

Johnny squatted down in front of him, “all I’m askin' you to do is get on the bed V,” Johnny said, talking to him like he was a frightened animal on the side of the road. “You going to listen to me now?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

It was difficult for V to nod, but when he did the grip loosened and the arm fell to his side. He folded in on himself as coughs racked his body and he rubbed his sore throat with his hand. He stood on shaky legs and stumbled over to the bed and collapsed onto his back. He closed his eyes. Whatever Johnny was going to do, he just wanted it to be over with so he could sleep. 

“You were like a bitch in heat back there,” Jonny’s arm slithered under his shirt splayed itself over his stomach. It rested there for a long moment before it began rubbing up and down, the pinky grazing his nipple.

“Please,” he whimpered. 

“To answer Kerry’s question: it does make me angry that he gets to have you in a way I can’t. It’s a good thing you have this now,” the hand moved to grip one of his nipples, tweaking it harshly before moving to the other. 

“That hurts!” V yelped. Opening his eyes he glared over to where Johnny sat on the edge of his bed like he fucked owned it.

“Let me asked you, V, when you touch yourself who are you thinking about? Kerry or me?” Johnny smirked when V froze. That was all the answer he needed and V hated himself for giving it to him so easily. 

“There are other things I can do with this hand, like pick up your phone and send a quick message to Kerry saying that,” Johnny smirked down at him. He didn’t even have to move his arm to mirror the one attached to V, so he could just sit there and control it while V couldn’t do a thing.

“Fuck you,” V was seething, a flush of anger washed over him.

Johnny held up his hands in surrender, “I promise I won’t if you take off your clothes,” Johnny smirked.

The scariest part about taking off his clothes was how in synch Johnny was with controlling the arm to help him. There was a connection between them that V didn’t want to recognize. He settled back onto the bed with a huff, Johnny now standing in front of his bed looking at him with heated eyes. 

“Don’t be angry V. I wanna give you time to yourself at night, I truly do, but can you really blame me for wanting to help out when you make those noises?”

V stared up at the ceiling and ignored him, but his nakedness couldn’t hide the way his cock twitched. 

“Spread your legs, V,” Johnny said, now closer to him, his voice coming from near the side of his bed. “I bet you’re still wet from earlier,” Johnny said quietly, almost like he was talking to himself. 

V could feel his face heat from Johnny’s words, a sweat breaking out on his brow. He spread his legs slowly and bent his knees to let his feet rest comfortably on the bed. His cock lay half hard against his stomach. 

He jumped when he felt one of Johnny’s fingers circle his hole. Johnny was right. He was still wet. 

His finger pushed in with a wet sound that echoed throughout his bedroom softly. It pressed deeper and V let out a sharp breath. He missed the warmth he felt earlier when Kerry’s fingers were inside of him, but the one inside of him now was bigger than Kerry’s. 

“M-More.”

“That’s it, baby. I know how to take care of what’s mine, don’t I?” A second finger joined the first. The burn of it made him whimper that soon turned into a full on moan when Johnny’s fingers brushed his prostate. “Answer me, V,” Johnny demanded.

“Yes,” he hissed. His cock now fully hard leaked against his stomach, and his other hand was laid out beside him clinched in the sheets.

“Good boy,” Johnny said quietly and that’s when the fingers started to _fucking vibrate_. 

His back arched off the bed when they pressed harshly onto his prostate and he came with loud yell, his warm come shooting all the way up to hit his upper chest. His body was still shaking even after he came down from his orgasm. A soft noise came from his throat when Johnny’s fingers pulled out, and he was too tired to protest when Johnny wiped them on his bed. 

He was sticky and gross and he should probably take a shower, eat a decent meal, and drink a glass of water or two, but he didn’t care. He pulled the covers down with one hand and maneuvered himself so he wasn’t laying in the mess Johnny made. 

Johnny’s hand settled warmly on his stomach, his fingers stroking over the skin of his stomach. “You probably woke the neighbors, V.”

V grumbled out a reply that he himself couldn’t understand and turned to face away from the direction Johnny’s voice was coming. The last thing V heard was him chuckle behind his head before he was asleep.

“Only a few weeks left,” Johnny said. He knew V was already asleep, but he was counting down the days he finally be able to fully touch him. To wrap around and settle into him and never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://gaycrunch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
